Romantic Secrets
by sKillboy
Summary: A new hedgehog comes to town and brings many dark secrets with him.SonAmy and KnuxRouge.
1. Chapter 1

Romantic Secrets

"Man. These forests are thicker than the ones I'm used to." A leaf-green hedgehog said.

Then he saw a black hedgehog laying on a tree.

"Probably asleep." He thought with a smile.

Suddenly the hedgehog jumped down and landed right in front of the green hedgehog.

"Who are you?" The black one said.

"I'm..."

Chapter's Over.

I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Chapter 2:

Introductions

"I'm...Beat the hedgehog." The green hedgehog said.

"Shadow" The black one said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for my job." Beat said.

"Come with me." Shadow said.

Beat followed at first in a walk but then in a full out run of 300 MPH. Shadow wasn't far behind. Soon shadow pointed out to stop at the edge of the water. Beat saw a big city.

"That's Sation Square, the home of hero, Sonic the hedgehog and me." Shadow said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Well, I think Amy will put you up for a while. Actually there she is now." Shadow said pointing out a pink hedgehog bear hugging a blue one who looked like he was gonna puke.

"Well Sonic, I finally have you at checkmate." Amy said. "Marry me and I'll let you go."

"No... I have a way of getting you off me." Sonic said. Then he spin dashed causing Amy to let go. "See ya!" He yelled.

"Hmmmmm." Beat thought. "Better check my list." He thought taking a piece of paper out of his green jeans that matched his fur color. "Yeah, He's on it." He muttered. The list said Target 1: Sonic The Hedgehog. Target 2: Amy Rose.


	3. Chapter 3 The Raven

Chapter 3:

The Raven

"So... that's Sonic. Huh. Well he better be a quick learner or this may be very short if I do say so myself." Beat said.

"What is this hedgehog anyway?" Shadow thought to himself. "Well, we might as well ask Amy to put you up now or we'll have to keep you in the cold." Shadow said. They walked over to a crying Amy.

"Why won't he go on a date with me?" She said in between sobs. "Just one." Beat put a hand on her in comfort. Suddenly a phone rang.

"That's mine." Beat said and walked out of earshot.

"This guy is suspicious, I gotta find out what he's doing here." Shadow said and quietly snuck over to Beat to hear him.

"Look boss, I'll be frank. He has a fangirl or maybe she really is his girlfriend, but anyway, I think that the only way to get to Sonic is through her." Beat said to his cellphone. "You had better be able to pay me my money cause this may take a while if my list has that echidna on it. And I hope for my sake that black hedgehog Shadow better have feelings. What was that!" Beat said and turned around to see nothing. "Gotta go. I think someone's watching me."

"Whew, he almost caught me." Shadow said from behind a building. Shadow walked back to Beat who was again comforting Amy.

"Where would Sonic be now Amy?" Beat asked.

"Home." Amy said now not as sad.

"Thanks Amy, stay happy, Sonic will probably show up some day on your doorstep asking you on a date." Beat said. Then he sped in the opposite direction of Sonic's house. 5 seconds later he appeared next to Amy. "Where's Sonic's house Amy?"

"That way." She said pointing in a different direction.

"Thanks." Beat said running that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSonic's houseXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, Amy's got to learn to act normal around me." Sonic was saying as he paced around his house. Then there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see a green hedgehog on the other side. "Who are you?"

"Beat the hedgehog, A-----, I've said to much. Uh...well Sonic, I think I know a way to get Amy to stop tackling you and asking to marry you." Beat said.

"I don't know Beat, it seems like something bad will come out of this if I agree." Sonic said

"Okay, well if you want to talk about this then I'll be staying at Amy's. She's very hospitable." Beat said walking toward the window of Sonic's 52nd floor penthouse. "Well, bye." He said jumping out the window.

"What was that all about?" Sonic thought. A flash of blue light brought him back to reality realizing that Beat just jumped off a 52nd floor penthouse window. He ran over to the window to see if Beat was okay or not but when he looked out the window all he saw was a raven.


	4. Chapter 4 The Apocalypse, Duck!

Chapter 4:

The Apocalypse Has Come, Duck!

Sonic was running on the outskirts of town when he saw a familiar green hedgehog with an even more familiar pink one. "Beat, what happened over at my house the other day?" Sonic asked in a more aggressive voice than he was used to.

"I guess I have some explaining to do. Well I work for an errrr exclusive organization that requires knowledge of peoples weaknesses and strengths." Beat said "It all started when I was taught by my uncle who was a major in the war. He still has people call him major."

"Major what?" Sonic said interrupting Beat.

"Asshole, Major Asshole. It is a strange last name I know." Beat said with a sigh. "At my family reunion I was surrounded by Assholes. Good thing I changed my last name for job reasons."

"Well I think that I had better go before Amy talks." Sonic said and ran.

"Ohhhh Sonic." Amy said.

"Wait Amy." Beat said. "I know a way to make Sonic never run from you again. And if I can help it there will be a time where you will see a priest saying some certain words."

"Really!" Amy said excited. " It would be helpful." She said eyes shining as she thought of Beat's words. Suddenly Sonic appeared.

"Beat, can I talk to you in private for a minute." Sonic said.

"Okay Sonic." Beat said and followed Sonic.

"Look, Beat I'll take you up on that offer." Sonic said.

"Okay, good, good." Beat said.

"Bye." Sonic said and sped off.

" Did he talk about me?" Amy said.

" Uh no." Beat said. " Amy, can I talk to you for a minute..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSonic's HouseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic was wondering what Beat would do to Amy to cause her to act mature when a knock at a door knocked him out of his thoughts. He open the door and saw Amy. "Uhhh hi Amy, I was about to go on my 6 hour run." Sonic said.

"Wait Sonic." Amy said "I'm not going to tackle you or ask you to marry me anymore Sonic." She said looking down. "If you want to talk to me any more I'll be at my house." She said.

"Amy acting mature? Oh my god! The apocalypse has come, duck!" Sonic said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAmy's HouseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm coming!" Amy said in a singsong voice. She opened the door and saw Sonic. "Sonic?" She said in a mixture of shock and love.

" Hi Amy." Sonic said. "I'm sorry about all the times I hurt your feelings and I'd like to make it up to you. I'd like to take you on a date." Sonic said in a shy voice.

"Let me think about it–yes!" Amy said excited. "I will never tackle you or ask you to marry me anymore!"

"How about tomorrow. Bernard's Botanical Dining at 7:00." Sonic said.

"Okay!" Amy said.

"Radical. Bye." Sonic said speeding off.

"I can't believe it!" Amy said excited.

"Believe it sister." a voice said.

"Hello?" Amy said turning around to see a face of a certain bat. "Rouge!. You scared me to death."

"Sorry Amy." Rouge said. " You're a lucky, lucky girl Amy."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Knuckles always rebuffs my advances on him." Rouge said. "Well, I gotta go. I just stole the master emerald the 300th time.

"ROUGE!" A loud voice yelled.

"Bye Amy." Rouge said flying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSonic's HouseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic heard a knock. He opened the door to see Beat. "Hi Beat." He said.

"Hey Sonic" Beat said. "I think I still owe you an explanation Sonic." He said pulling out an item that looked like a hand grenade.

"What is that?" Sonic said partly in fear, partly in shock.

"It's–." Beat was interrupted by an explosion.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Who's Eggman?" Beat asked.

"A fatass who builds things to try and destroy me and build the Eggman Empire." Sonic said.

"You mean that weird guy involved in the ARK incident?" Beat asked.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"HaHaHa. Sonic your doom is today." A deep voice yelled apparently over a microphone.

"Not on you–. Woah!" Sonic said as the ground trembled.

"ROUGEEEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly Eggman's robot trembled, shook, and did all kinds of crazy crap... Then it fell apart.

"Curse you Sonic!" Eggman yelled as his tiny hover car flew away.

"I'll just be leaving... right about nnnnnow." Beat said leaving.

"Someday I'll find out who you are!" Sonic yelled to nobody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAmy's HouseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nighttime at Amy's house. Beat slept on the bottom bunk with Amy on the top. Beat was wondering what he would do next to complete his mission when he noticed Amy was dangerously close to falling off the top. He got into a catching position just in time to catch her.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"Uhhh yeah." Beat said in his perfect imitation of Sonic's voice.

"Mmmmmmm." Amy mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Beat put her back in her bed. His cellphone rang.

"Crap." He mumbled and ran to the bathroom. "Yeah boss?"

"Why did you say Sonic did it?" Beat's boss asked.

"Cause the sooner I can get Sonic and Amy into one place, is the sooner I can complete my mission." Beat said.

"Good." His boss said.

"Remember, I'm the best in the biz. HeHeHe."


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

Chapter 5:

Confessions

"I'm the best in the biz. HeHeHe." Beat said. Beat walked back to bed and went back to sleep. The next morning was the day of Amy and Sonic's date. Amy was humming merrily on her way to the grocery store when she saw Beat sitting indiscreetly in the park holding something. A closer look showed that it was a rifle.

"I might need this tonight." Beat said. Amy heard him.

"What's that for?" Amy whispered. Unfortunately, Beat heard her.

"Hey!" Beat yelled and pointed the gun at Amy and shot. Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSonic's House 6:30PMXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now we're back with our 16 hour documentary on toe fungi." An announcer with a monotonous voice said on the tv.

"Why am I watching this agai— oh my god, It's 6:30! I gotta get ready for my date." Sonic said. 5 minutes later he had a tuxedo on. It was normal without a tie or bowtie.

"Looking good handsome." A seductive voice from behind him said.

"Hello Rouge." Sonic said without looking away from the mirror.

"I never thought that you would dress like that Sonic." Rouge said.

"I surprise everyone Rouge."

"Tuxedos just don't fit you Sonic."

"What a critic. So made up with Knuckles?"

"Yeah, now he's going gaa-gaa over me"

"You're denying that ?"

"I'm making him wait."

"And people say I don't except love when it hits me in the face."

"Fine, I'll kiss him. He'll go unconscious for days, weeks, maybe years. Well gotta go knock out the un-knock out able echidna." Rouge flew off.

"Time for my date." Sonic said looking at his watch. Then he sped off toward the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAmy's HouseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, major headache." Amy said with a groan. She got out of her bed and saw a note on the table. It said: You'll be late for your important date-Beat. "Wow, he does care about me and Sonic." Amy said. "The date. Oh right. HeHe." Amy rushed out the door toward her pink corvette. She drove to the restaurant and saw Sonic there. "Hi Sonic." She said sheepishly.

"Hi Amy." Sonic said pulling out a corsage of roses.

"Oh these are beautiful." Amy said. "Where'd you get them?"

"Beat. He said: Enjoy your date Sonic." Sonic said.

"He's very thoughtful." Amy said. She wasn't noticing that the flowers were emitting strange beeps.

"Your table is ready sir and lady." The waiter said.

"Thank you. Shall I escort you in?" Sonic said sweetly to Amy.

"Yes sir." Amy said as they locked arms. They were shortly seated and talked until the menus came. "I think I'll have... a tossed salad."

"Wait, this place only serves plants? I'm not an herbivore!" Sonic said.

"Just get a salad." Amy said patting his hand.

"Fine. A salad." Sonic said grudgingly. A table over, a man in a trench coat was not looking at the menu in front of him. He was looking at Amy and Sonic.

"May I take your order." A waiter said.

"No." The man replied coldly. The waiter walked away. He grabbed a cellphone and flipped it open. "Yeah boss? Yes, my mission is complete. Good. Bye." He just put the cellphone away when he seemed to melt inside his coat as a blue flash of light hit him.

"Sir are you okay? Sir? Somebody call the ambulance!" A waiter yelled. When the ambulance arrived they saw that the trench coat was just an empty shell. They found a rifle and hand grenade at the scene. Later a green hedgehog got the items claiming they were his. Back at the restaurant things were going on between the hedgehogs. Sonic found his feelings halfway through his kiss with Amy Rose. He walked her home and kissed her one more time before she went inside.

"Yes, life is good!" Sonic said walking home.

"Hello Sonic." A familiar voice said.

"Hi Beat. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I think that it's time I told the truth." Beat said. "I'm a shape-shifter.

"Huh?" Sonic said. "Ha ha, very funny. For a minute there I thought you said you were a shape-shifter."

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm a shape-shifter and a matchmaker. I help you hopeless losers find out how much you love each other. You and Amy just happened to be those hopeless losers."

"You're flattering."

"Just telling the truth. Any way, I'm leaving for my next mission. So bye Sonic the hedgehog."

"Bye Beat."

"Oh I almost forgot." Beat handed Sonic a hand grenade. "Gather everyone and pull the pin and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"It won't blow us up. Will it?"

"No. Bye." In a flash of blue light, Beat was gone. In his place was single raven. It flew out of view in a matter of seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSonic's HouseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you bring us here for Faker?" Shadow said.

"To show you this." Sonic said and pulled the pin. Everyone gasped and ducked for cover. Immediately it lit up and showed Beat.

"Hi guys. You're probably thinking you were gonna be blown into oblivion. Well this is an imaging projector to confess who I am."

"'Bout time." Shadow said.

"I am a shape-shifter. To demonstrate." The image turned into Sonic, then Shadow, then Amy. "I am also partly if not the reason that Amy and Sonic are 2 lovebirds. I might come back someday. Until then, I might as well tell Amy that I shot her with a tranquilizer so she wouldn't reveal my secret."

"I thought that was a dream!"

"That corsage was a tracking device so I would know when you kissed. Knuckles, I'm sorry that I never got to fight you so. Next time. Same with you Shadow. Oh yeah, I was an assassin for 5 years. Wait. What? Yeah! I'll take it. This will be my final assassination though. Okay. Bye." Suddenly Tails walked in.

"Hi guys!"

"Tails?"

"I'm back! Whatcha dooooin?"

"Uh...nothing." Sonic said grabbing the projector.

"Hello Tails." The projector said from behind Sonic.

"Shut up." Sonic whispered to it.

"What was that?" Tails asked trying to get a closer look at the projector.

"I left a gift for you under Amy's bunks." It said then clicked off. They went to Amy's house and found a note. It said: I'm gonna come back as soon as I can. Probably 3 or 4 years. Take care of yourselves-- Beat. 3500 miles away Beat took on his final assassination job. He succeeded at a cost.


	6. Chapter 6 5 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega, Budweiser, or anything except Beat, Alice, and anyone that you've never heard of.

Chapter 6

5 years later

It has been 5 years since the sudden departure of Beat the hedgehog and many things have changed (naturally). Knuckles and Rouge have been married for 4 years and have a three year old daughter. Sonic and Amy have been dating for five years and Sonic is to shy to propose to Amy and is the only one who doesn't realize that she would say yes. Cream and Tails have begun dating and Tails has graduated from college at 11.

A hedgehog in faded jeans and a t-shirt and a glove on his right hand that extended to his elbow walked up to the Station Square info booth and asked something to the attendant. The attendant shook her head. He turned around and walked toward Sonic's house keeping his sweatshirt hood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSonic's HouseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy was cuddling with Sonic at his house watching tv when there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Sonic said a hint of irritation in his voice. It was a hedgehog with a hood covering his face but Sonic recognized him vaguely. "Beat?" He asked.

He took his hood off to reveal a weather-worn face but still recognizable. "Hi." He said " I think that you are still dating Amy. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Amy come here!"

"Yes. Beat!" Amy yelled and hugged Beat. He hugged her back with his left hand but kept his right hand away from her.

"I've quit my jobs and decided that I'm gonna live here. For good."

"Beat that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I gotta go. Wait before I go here are the directions to my house. Bye." He ran off before they could say anything. Sonic shrugged and then walked back inside. Amy followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGilligan's PubXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow sat at the counter of the bar waiting for the bartender to notice him.

"Hey, what can I get for ya?" The bartender asked.

"Get me a bottle of Budweiser." Shadow almost whispered. The bartender walked to the backroom. While he waited Shadow watched the dancers at the other end of the bar. The 5 were dancing in sync with each other. They were almost like they were the same person.

"Here ya go. $3.00." Shadow paid him and left. He went to one of the tables outside across the street.

"Hiya handsome." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a squirrel.

"Princess Sally?" Shadow asked recognizing her from Sonic's description.

"Don't call me that, I'm just Sally now. Wanna go to my house?"

"Stay away slut." Shadow coldly said.

"Hmph." Sally walked toward the bar and as she was crossing the street a car hit her and killed her. It stopped and out came Beat.

"Oh my god!" He said then glanced at his gloved right hand. He reached for a cell phone but heard a voice.

"Leave her." Shadow said walking away.

"Huh. So, is this a good bar?"

Shadow glanced at the deceased princess then walked away saying "Is now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKnuckles and Rouge's houseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beat walked up the path towards the house and saw Rouge with a young white bat with hair styled like dread locks. They were playing catch with some jewels. Rouge saw Beat then yelled something to the house. Knuckles walked out saw Beat then saw his glove and said

"What's with the glove?"

"Knuckles be polite!"

"Coming from a thief. Now tell me what's with the glove."

"I keep my secrets you keep yours."

"What's new Beat? Excuse Knuckles, he's setting a horrible example for his daughter." Rouge said scoldingly.

"Not much is new but it's still good."

"You're gonna kill us all."

"Knuckles!" Rouge said and did a vicious roundhouse kick getting Knuckles on the ground.

"Here are the directions to my house, come over when your not uhh occupied. Bye" Beat said and ran off.

"Idiot, you rudely ask questions when you shouldn't." Rouge scolded. Knuckles grumbled in response and walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBeat's ApartmentXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy took the elevator to the 8th floor and went to where Beat's room was. The door was opened a crack. Amy peaked inside and saw Beat sitting on his bed his glove next to him oiling his...hand? She tried to see it but couldn't.

"This machine, This damn machine! You killed someone today when you went haywire. If it weren't for that damn target 5 years ago I wouldn't have you with me. But I guess I need you." Beat said to what was in front of him.

"Killed someone?" Amy whispered to herself then ran home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSonic's HouseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonikku! Sonikku!" Amy gasped as she ran in the house. "Sonic, Beat is still evil! He killed someone!"

"What! Wait Amy, Beat just moved here he didn't kill anyone."

"Yes he di–" Amy was interrupted by the door opening and Beat coming in. "What? Uhh Beat hi. We were just talking about you. And your hand"

"Crap." Amy heard him mutter. "What about it?"

"It killed someone!"

"This is a good time to run." Beat morphed into Sonic And ran at a speed Sonic could never run at.

"Wow he's a better me than me." Sonic said in amazement.

"What are you waiting for? get him!" Amy yelled.

"Fine." Sonic ran and then stopped. "I forgot there are three trillion nooks and crannies in Station Square and Beat can find them all." Then suddenly there was a flash of light. "There!" He ran to the flash to find Knuckles. "Stop Beat!"

"What?" Knuckles yelled and ran but knocked into Sonic. He looked behind him and saw Sonic.

"Beat!"

"Awkward." Beat said in Sonic form and ran. Sonic chased after him and then stopped. Beat was standing there looking ahead. "Don't move Sonic." Beat motioned to Sonic to stay. In front of Beat was an echidna.

"What the...?" Sonic asked in surprise. Suddenly Beat pulled his glove off and in a blur of copper the echidna disappeared.

"Samuel, you rat-bastard next time that'll be your head!" He yelled while putting his glove back on. He hesitated and turned around to Sonic. "I've confessed everything 5 years ago. But now circumstances have changed. I'll tell you one thing. This is the controversy." He pointed to his hand.

"So...your hand caused this?" Sonic asked seeing some copper under the glove.

"No. My hand is probably burning in a fire somewhere. It was cut off 5 years ago. Now I have this mechanical arm." Beat pulled off his glove to reveal a copper arm.

"Oh my...uh...It looks okay."

"You're horrible at bluffing. If your gonna get married you need to know how to bluff."

"Married!"

"Like you are never gonna marry Amy."

"No! I mean yes! I mean...shit."

"Here." Beat threw Sonic a box. "I'll be at the wedding. But as security only."

"Security?"

"Samuel's gonna come back to kill you and when he does I'll kill him." Beat said. Suddenly in a flash of blue light, he was gone.

"Kill?" Sonic asked to himself. He walked back to his house, not noticing the blonde echidna following from the rooftops.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: A Wedding...And A Funeral.


End file.
